Finding all who I love
by Siradna
Summary: A stranger found in Samantha Brown's ,who is a muggle, house. and after they found out who he was, she and her son helped him to find his family. So they went to England to find the boy-who-vanished-Voldemort. "COMPLETE"
1. Chapter 1: stranger

This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. And I own none of the these except Samantha and Harry(?)

Chapter one: stranger

"Harry stop running on the stairs" her mother said from downstairs.

"Sorry mom..." he said apologetically as he entered the kitchen.

"All right, now come and eat or were gonna to be late." She said to her son.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we start reading about department of mysteries tonight?" He looked excited about that. She pondered the pros and cos and then nodded. "Alright but don't expect me to go into the details too much... and you know why!" She said soft but firmly. Fortunately her son understood why she refused to tell him every detail. Sometimes this fact that her son was more mature than he seemed made her proud. She had never gotten a single letter or complains about his bad behavior in the school. He was a happy, hyper-active, smart boy. Although he wasn't top of his class, his grade was good. He had a lot of friends that cared about him in the way he cared about them. And maybe he played some pranks now and then, he never played them in a way that hurt others; either physically or emotionally. She remembered the first time she held him in her arms. He was so small and fragile. His pale skin was soft and warm and his black hair against it made his skin look like crystal. She remembered he was fast sleep in her arms. And his face was the symbol of peace. Beautiful and full of safety. After nine years, he still slept as peaceful as first time. She remembered the first time he opened his eyes and looked at her with curiosity. He yawned and cuddled deeper in her arms and the next moment he was sleep again.

"Mom, I finished." His voice made her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and ushered him to the front door. When they got into the car, she remembered about something that wanted to discuss with him. "Harry?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about going to Egypt this summer?"

"Wow, thats great mom...erm...last night I dreamt we went to England."

That surprised her. She turned her head to face him for second before focused on the road again.

"We went there last summer. Do you want go there _again_?" She asked. She wanted him to see the entire world, but if he wished he want to see a country or a place twice, then there would be no problem; they went there. His wishes were her commands after all; because his happiness was far more important than anything else.

"Oh, no! I liked England but I just dreamt about it and it doesn't mean I want go there twice in row. Maybe sometimes later yes, but certainly not this year." He said with a wide grin.

She smiled at him and ruffled his messy black hair. He smiled back at her. Until they reached the school, they were silent, and what a comfortable silence.

When the car stopped, he reached and hugged her, a little awkwardly mind you, and then with a "see you later" he jumped off the car and vanished in the crowd of other students.

JJJJJ

"Okay. Lay down so we can start." She said as let herself comfortable in the seat beside his son's bed. He loved being read before sleep. He could read properly but he loved spent some more time with his mom. His mom was a fantastic person. She was not only his mom and loved him unconditionally, but also she was his friend who made him comfortable and warm. She played with him, when his friends weren't around or even sometimes she came and played with them when they didn't have enough players for basketball. She has been reading bedtime stories for him as long as he remembered. She helped him with his homework and studies. She asked him about his opinions in different situations and discussed with him and would accept his rational ideas. And she did all these things without spoiled him. She could be stern and scold him when he did something wrong or stupid, but she never shout at him. She talked with him until he would understand why he's been scolded. All and all, his mom was the best mom ever.

She started to tell him about department of mysteries. When she got to the part that Sirius fell through veil of death, both of them had tears in their eyes. "Why he died?" he whispered in a sound full of pain and sadness. She cursed herself as she saw tears in his beautiful gray-blue eyes. She smacked herself mentally that she let this happen. She shouldn't tell him that story. She knew he loved Sirius as much as herself loved him from the moment she knew him. Harry adored him. Sirius was his hero and mentor. "I don't know sweetheart. Maybe, because this world can be cruel sometimes." She said with a sad smile on her face. "I wish he never died...not like this." He said. "Me too. Whenever I recall this part of the story, I wish the veil wasnt _the veil of death_! Was something else, but not death. The world was very cruel toward him. Sometimes I think he didn't deserve all those mess he'd been through... You know, its stupid but I wish he came out of veil alive, happy and full of life." She said sadly to him. "Now, it's time for sleep. Have nice dreams." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She went out of the room and closed the door behind her. He was her comfort. She never suppressed her emotions around him. But also she never told him all the things that rest unsaid in her heart. Sirius was her hero and friend, as much as James and Ely were. She crossed the hall and went to her bedroom. No more than ten minutes later, she was in dreamland with her dead friends.

"Mom? Mom?"

She opened her eyes and saw Harrys fearful face above herself. That was enough to make her wide awake.

"What's the matter? Do you have nightmare?" She asked as she sat up.

"No! But someone is downstairs. I went down to drink some water and saw him. He's laying on the carpet in front the table you put our pictures frame. He seems unconscious. I didn't go near him."

She was out of bed in a fraction of second. She went to her wardrobe and fetched a baseball bat then turned to Harry and whispered solemnly "Stay right here, if you hear anything unusual call police and then went to attic as fast and quite as possible, okay?" He nodded timidly. His eyes were full of fear. She slowly crossed the room and headed downstairs.

He didn't remember how he felt or what he thought until his mother called him softly from downstairs.

"Harry? Come here please."

He ran downstairs and toward her mother. She was kneeling beside that unconscious man. When she heard his footsteps, she turned her head toward him "Would you please help me to settle him on the coach and then fetch me, my bag?" He did as she told him and when he came back from her office with her bag, he stopped dead at the sight of the man before him. "Mom? He's...isn't..." He stuttered. "We are not sure. First let's take care of him. He seems to be in a terrible condition." She answered him like she could read his thoughts. "But how?" "I said I don't know. Now help me here."

They tended the man and both sat there and waited for the man to wake up. Harry didn't leave his mother side and she didn't forced him to bed because she know even if he went upstairs he wouldn't sleep till he found out who the man was. It was near five in the next evening that man stirred and with a moan opened his eyes. He looked confused. Slowly he sat up with another moan and blinked a few times to clear his sight and then look around. He was in a _house_? But how? And what a strange house. There he saw two figures sat in two seats, each had one book in hands, and looked at him. A light music played in the background. He asked the first question that across his mind. "Where am I?" His sound was thick and hoarse. He saw the little figure stand and ran through a door behind him and returned a moment later with a glass of water in his hands. He stand beside him and gave him the water. And there was that he saw the little face before him. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Here sir, it's better if you drink this." He couldnt believe his eyes. Automatically he reached and got the glass and drank it. The boy was right. And not only it made him feel better, but also helped him to clear his mind a little more. He again stared at the boy who stared back at him. This boy looked so familiar and he was so...before he could find the right word, the other figure cleared her throat to get their attention. The other, was a woman with long black hair and an attractive face who looked at him with pure curiosity. "You are at our house. We found you last night here. You've been unconscious about 14 hours." She answered his question. He stared at her in disbelief. Her voice was soft and warm. It made him feel comfortable and safe. Whoever these strangers were, they were no danger for him. After a moment she continued "Sorry, but can we have your name, please?" He panicked. His name wasn't clear and he couldn't tell her. He couldn't... but before his thought went farther, she said "I have some guesses but each is more impassible than the other." It seemed that she understood his panic, so she stand and went toward him, stretched her one hand to him "I'm Samantha..." and put her other hand around the boys shoulder "...and this is my son, Harry" she said with a warm and reassuring smile.

He looked incredibly at them with wide eyes and after a moment he took her hand hesitantly and shook it. "Sirius."


	2. Chapter 2: What are you talking about?

Ok this is the next chapter. I still do not own Harry Potter and others. Just use them for fun.

Chapter two: What are you talking about?

She shook his hand like she was used to shake hands of strangers that happen to appear from nowhere in her house. Her expression didn't change at all. She wore the same smile that she had from the beginning. A sweet and warming smile which reached her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes were shining down on him. And you feel you can lost in them. He was sure that those eyes can suppress effect of Dementors just like chocolate did. And her hair…her hair was just as midnight black as him with soft waves in them. She sat on the floor, in front of the coach that he occupied, put a hand on his knees for assurance.

"How do you feel? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" She said. Her voice was soft and reassuring, like a river that flow through his mind. He couldn't find his own voice for a moment, and just stared at her.

"Mr.…Sirius?" She called her softly. The smile was vanished, and then there was nothing on her face but concern.

"Yea I'm fine."

She smiled. That shiny smile. "Good. Are you hungry? Or anything?"

Sirius just stared at her. 'She wants to know I'm hungry or not? This is a trick? Maybe she wants to distract me and then call the aurors! But that smile…that smile looks so…so reassuring and warm and so…so true. Maybe she is a good actress…Oh God, what am I suppose to do? Maybe it's not a bad idea to accept the food? And then ran away? Or I can hex them? Oblivate them…but where is my _wand_? Oh crap! If they have it, I'm useless as shit…_shit_...let's see…ah that is frustrating…give up! Yeah I give up...but what about Harry? Remus? Tonks and others?' He thought.

"…erm…Sirius?" she asked.

'Oh no, crap! She knows me. Oh that is not good. Bloody hell, how in Merlin's name, am I supposed to get out of this fucking hell? Where is the Order when you need them? Shit! Where is my goddamned wand? 'He thought. He was panicked but he wasn't going to show it. He tried to keep his face straight and expression-less. If they wanted to play, he would do the same. After all he wasn't a Black for nothing!

"I would appreciate to have something to eat, ma'm!" He said politely. His face showed nothing, though his mind was stormy with thoughts.

"Alright…I'll be right back…and don't call me ma'm or anything…I'm just Samantha or Sam!" She said as she stands, looked at her son with a wide smile and walked through the door behind her. The same door that the boy she called her 'Harry' went and brought him some water. He assumed that door must lead to the kitchen. The boy stand there hesitantly and tried so hard to not stare at him. There was an awkward silent before Sirius decided that he needs to move and locate his whereabouts as much as possible. He pushed away the blanket and stand up stiffly. His muscles ached so much! 'Just because of that bastard bitch that calls her MY _cousin_! For Merlin sake!' He thought bitterly and then turned toward the boy and smile at him. "Can we join your mother at the kitchen?" He said. Harry stared at him for a moment, and then nodded shyly. Sirius had start going toward the kitchen when stopped by Harry.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry…but I have something for you…would you please wait?"

Sirius looked at him in confusion and nodded. Harry smiled in respond and went to the coffee table beside the coach that he was laying on it. When he returned, he had Sirius's wand in his hand. He step toward Sirius and stretch his hand to offer the wand.

"Here sir, I think you feel more comfortable to have this" He said softly.

Sirius's eyes went wide in confusion and surprise. 'They give my wand back? What's happening? Either they're insane or…or what? Or I've gone mental!' He thought to himself as he reached and grabbed his wand. That felt good. Good no, great. He felt the warmth of magic that flew through his body. He checked his wand, it looked as always. 'That's right! Now I feel comfortable!' he thought. "Do you know what's this?" He asked Harry.

Harry smiled at him knowingly before answered "Yes Mr. Black. This is your wand. Every wizard has one. And you're one of them after all."

That was another shock for Sirius. This boy and his mother knew him and gave _him_ his _wand_. That didn't make any sense to him.

"Do you know me?"

"Well…erm…I think…the entire world know you Mr. Black!"

"How?"

"Well…you're one of the most famous wizards in the world!"

"Oh yeah…the most dangerous murderer after Voldemort! Or better, his right hand" He said sarcastically, before he could stop himself.

"Oh no…you're no murderer. Actually you're one of the most famous wizards on the light side…let me see…I think after Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius's eyes couldn't get wider in surprise. He looked at the boy in front of him, like he had grown another head. He was speechless for a moment. He was trembling with shock and surprise and…and happiness? After he got himself together he asked "Wha…What are you talking about?"

"I talk about your fame? And how I know you?" He said with one raised eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well, after you fell through the veil…erm…some sort of things happened…errrr…that proved your innocence. So you are declared from any charge."

"How long I was unconscious? Why Am I here? Where are…"

"Well" Harry interrupted him "…erm…I think this is the matter that you need to discuss with my mom. I'm not the right person to answer these questions of yours. After all she knows most of the details." He looked at Sirius; just to find him frozen on the spot and looked back at him incredulously."It's better to joined mom." After about a moment that Harry didn't see any reaction from Sirius, went slowly forward and touched his arm "Sir? Are you alright?"

That brought Sirius to reality. "Let's go then." He looked still shocked but managed to say faintly.

When they went through the door of the kitchen, they found Sam preparing a tray of different food. When they reached the entrance of the kitchen, Sam noticed their presence and looked up. "Oh, you're here…I…never mind…come in and sit…I suppose we all are hungry."

Neither Sirius, nor Harry needed twice to walk to the table and sat down as fast as they can without running. There was a little awkward silent, before Sirius asked; "Ma'm…err…Sam?"

"Yeah?'

"Your son…I mean Harry....he just…my wand…I mean, how do you know me?" He asked in confusion.

"Well…you introduce yourself!" She said with a wide grin. Sirius couldn't help grinning too.

"But not completely. I never said my last name and…and I never mention that I'm a wizard, did I?"

"Oh come on...there is just one _Sirius_ with night-black hair and gray-blue eyes in an aristocratic feature…also not mention the robe and the wand that you have with you…and that _one Sirius_ is none other than infamous Sirius Orion Black."

Her explanation made Sirius chuckle.

"But my question is…well…you look like muggles…so…how-?"

"Oh, yes we _are_ muggle but we know about wizarding world."

Hope flashed through Sirius's eyes.

"So…what Harry said is right?"

She looked at her son with a raised eyebrow and then turned her to Sirius. "What he said?"

"A…Am I…I mean they…they find out about my…my innocence?" He asked stiffly. He was looking at his plate and didn't look at them.

"Yes they clear your name." She said with a sympathetic smile.

His eyes snap up and his eyes meet hers. She couldn't exactly tell what his expression was. Happy? Hopeful? Relieved? Curious? She didn't know.

"H…how?"

She inhaled deeply before answered him "well…it's a little long story…I think it's better if we finish eating…and then I can tell you the whole story."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Okay…but just tell me one thing for now."

"What?"

"Is Harry alright? …I mean my godson" He added when he saw that she turned her head to look at her son that sit beside her. She again looked into Sirius's eyes with a smile for a moment before answered "Yes. He is alright."

"Remus?"

"you said just one thing...so for now eat." She tried her best to not show her nervousness and it seemed that she was succeed, because Sirius let out his breath that hold in relief. Now he definitely feel much better since…since when he couldn't remember.


	3. Chapter 3: I hate this bloody story

His head was spinning with the amount of information that he had just received. Twenty two years from the last time he saw his godson, his best friend…his family. He turned his head to look at the pile of books that rested on the nightstand beside his bed, in the guestroom. Seven books. He couldn't digest the fact that he must learn his godson's life through books. He couldn't believe that he lost the opportunity to be in Harry's life. He lost so many full moons with Remus. He reached and turned on the lamp on the nightstand and then took the upper book. Read the title '_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"_. She said it's the seventh and last book. She told him many things but some of them were not as clear as he wished to be. And she just told him that he must read those books if he wanted to complete information because she weren't going tell anything more than that. And now that he thought about it, he saw that she told him general story not every detail that he wanted to know. She didn't tell him how Harry defeats Voldemort, why neither Dumbledore nor Remus helped him during seventh years, why Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't go back to Hogwarts and many other questions. He shook his head to clear it from thought and opened the book. _The Dark Lord Ascending…In Memorandum…The Dursleys Departing…The Seven Potters…Fallen Warrior…The Ghoul in Pajamas…The Will of Albus Dumbledore…The Wedding…A Place to Hide…Kreacher's Tale…The Bribe…Magic is Might…The Muggle-born Registration Commission…The Thief…The Goblin's Revenge…Godric's Hollow…Bathilda's Secret…The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore…The Silver Doe…Xenophilius Lovegood…The Tale of the Three Brothers…The Deathly Hallows…Mallory Manor…The Wandmaker…Shell Cottage…Gringotts…The Final Hiding Place…The Missing Mirror…The Lost Diadem…The Sacking of Severus Snape…The Battle of Hogwarts…The Elder Wand…The Prince's Tale…The Forest Again…King's Cross…The Flaw in the Plan…Epilogue…_! He looked at the list. Some of them made sense and some others…well just made no sense! He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened the book in random. He wished it opened in a page that held important news for him. He looked down and then turned some pages backward till he got to the first page of the chapter "_The Prince's Tale"._ He read the first sentence and wondered why on earth Harry knelt beside Snape? He continued but with every sentence, his face became paler and paler. Severus Snape had been killed by Voldemort? Why? Well he thought he knew why. Probably Voldemort found out he was spy. He didn't like the man but certainly didn't wish him dead. He shook his head and continued. And about a minute later he froze with shock. '_As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling._' He held his breath. 'It couldn't be…No, no, no, no…they're just…they're just petrified…yeah…Remus couldn't be dead…he shouldn't…No, no, no…that's…that's ridiculous…' he thought. a sob escaped from his lips. His hands trembling and tears start to fell down his cheeks. He threw the book into the opposite wall and buried his head in his hand. He couldn't believe it that his last best friend and his last remaining brother of their pack died…and Tonks…his second cousin…oh God! He was deep in his sorrow that he hadn't notice the door of his room opened and someone entered till two arms wrapped around him and held him close. The warmth and softness of that skin were the last things he needed to break down. He leaned his head against the shoulder and started to cry.

"Sirius?" So that shoulder and soft skin belonged to Sam.

"He…how could he…why? Oh my God…w…wh…why Remy?" He sobbed.

The realization hit Sam. She hugged him tighter, brought him closer to herself and started to rub his back in a soothing way.

"Shhh…it's okay…I know how much it hurts…believe me, I know…" It was all she said before they both went silent and except the sound of Sirius's sobs there were no other sound in the room. Sirius cried and cried and cried until he fell asleep in Sam's arms.

The next morning, when he woke up, he found himself tucked in the bed. He looked around and found out that the books were gone and instead there was a note there. He picked it up and read "Don't worry about the books. I'm downstairs in my office. I put some cloths for you on the bathroom" He stood up. His head hurt a little like hang over. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower and put on the cloths that Sam had mentioned about. He went downstairs and tried to figure out which door lead him to her office. "Well hello sleepy head." He turned around and saw Sam stood in a doorway that he just passed, with her amazing smile. "Hi."

"You know, you can sleep! Very much." She said with a teasing tone.

"How long?"

"About 14 hours. Last night you cry yourself out, mind you. I've never seen in my life that somebody can cry 4 hours _straight_!"

Sirius blushed in embarrassment and just looked at the floor. He said nothing. What can he say?

"Oh come on Sirius…it's not bad or embarrassing…it's just show that how much you love Remus…and Tonks." She said softly

Something sting in his chest and throat by the mention of Remus. He couldn't trust his voice, so he just stood there. Sam looked at him and smiled sympathetically. He was so good and innocent for these much of pain.

"Come on in. we need to talk. There is so much we need to discuss" She said and went back in her office. Sirius looked at her back and then followed her in. Her office was weird in Sirius's eyes. One of the walls of the office was occupied by a huge bookshelf full of books. The other side were different posters, diagrams and charts of animals that showed their inside organs. And also there were 4 skeletons that were placed in different spots. Two of them were placed at two sides of bookshelf, like guards. The other two, one of them was placed near the wide window at the back of the office and the last one was in front of her huge oak desk. She went behind her desk and looked at him with amusement.

"I'll be right back." She said and left the room. About five minutes later she came back with a tray of food in her hands. "You must be hungry." She said and winked and put the tray down on the table between two coaches in front of her desk.

"What do you do?" He asked.

"I'm vet. You know…animal healers." She said.

"They're dogs" He said and pointed at two skeletons that guard the bookshelf. She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, they're dogs, these one is wolf" and pointed at the one in front of her desk. "And that one…well…he was our wolf-dog…about 10 years ago he died from a severe pneumonia and organic hemorrhage." She showed the last one near the window.

"What happened?"

"Oh that's another story for another time; right now I want to talk about your story." She said while sat down behind her desk and gestured at one of the coaches in front of her desk. "Please make yourself comfortable so we can start." He looked at her with a strange expression and then sat down. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry about the last night…I should've known better to let you read those books alone." She said softly.

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't break down like this…it's just so…I just caught off guard…I didn't expect it…and…and…" He blurt out.

"Listen Sirius! It's not your fault. I should've told you about the fallens. And from now on, I'll tell you the complete story with every detail that I know. Okay?" She said firmly. Sirius just nodded.

"But…I don't want Harry knows about this. He knows the whole story but I refused to tell him every detail for now." Sirius nodded again without look into her eyes.

"good."

"Is Dumbledore, like Remus, died?" He asked in whisper after a moment of silence and looked up at her.

She breathed deeply and then nodded solemnly.

"That's why he wasn't with Harry." He said gloomy. Tears danced in his eyes.

"He died at the end of sixth year…about a year after your fall." She explained. Again silence filled the room. Finally she looked at her watch.

"We have about half an hour before Harry come back home. Do you want to start now or after he goes to bed?" She said.

"After he goes to bed. If you don't want him to know, it's better to see me happy than in agony."

She smiled at him. He continued.

"Anyway, do you think it's necessary to wait? I can go and find Harry…erm_ my Harry_ and then tell him my story and…"

She cut him mid-sentence "No Sirius. I don't know what Harry do now, but I'm sure he first kill you and then trust you…he was through so much…and he saw your fall…and…well…he saw your ghost…so he won't trust you if you just appear in front of him."

"My ghost?" he asked astonished.

"Well, kind of. I have no explanation for that…I think you weren't dead completely but your soul got free from your body for some time and then when the time arrived you got your body back…well I'm not sure because I don't have so much information about magic of course." She explained.

***

"It's 3 a.m., we better call it a night…we can continue tomorrow when Harry's at school. I'm off tomorrow." She said.

Sirius nodded in agreement. Their eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. They managed to discuss about the events through sixth book. They climbed the stairs toward their separate rooms.

It was about an hour later that a loud scream, woke Sam up. She ran toward Sirius bedroom. He was trashing in his sleep and sweat mixed with tears covered all over his face. "Sirius? Sirius, wake up! It's just a dream." Sirius woke with a start and sat straight in his bed. He was panting heavily and tears running down his cheeks. Sam held him close.

"Mom? What happen?" It was Harry's worried voice from the door. He was standing at the doorframe and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothing hon, Sirius just have a nightmare. You go back to sleep." Harry looked at Sirius and wanted to protest. "Harry!" Sam said firmly with a look that clearly said 'Listen to me without any protest'. He nodded and reluctantly left the room.

Sam returned her complete attention toward Sirius who was crying hardly. She held him close, just like last night, and tried to comfort him. She hated to see him like that, broken, fragile and distress. She held him close, until he cry himself out and fell asleep in her arms. She didn't move. Just leaned against the headboard, held him tight in her arms and thinking. Right there, she absolutely hated everything that made Sirius upset. 'Why he must endure a lot? What did he do wrong that deserve this fate? He deserves happiness with his godson just like me and my godson. Ah…I hate this bloody story right now, right here.' she thought, before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Ironic

Hi everyone. It's been ages since last time I update and I become a little disappointed for the lack of reviews but I'm as stubborn as hell! So I continue and will finish my fanfic, even if no one reviews it! Well this is chapter four, and more information about Sam and Harry and their lives. And also I Do Not Own Harry Potter!

Chapter Four: Ironic

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow…do you have any plan for tomorrow?"

"No why?"

"Well, you see, we wanted to play ball but Pete's parents are taking him out of city for some silly camping…and we are one short…so do you have time to come and…like last time that Adam had manage to broke his arms in his sleep." He explained and finished with a smirk.

"Oh Harry, don't be cruel, poor lad had had nightmare when he fell down his bed." Sam said and tried hard not to smile and kept her face straight.

"Whatever, will you join us, please?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, I've nothing to do…and will try not to have." She answered with a fond smile.

"Thanks mom. You're the best mom ever." He hugged her with a wide grin in his face, although his eyes still seemed troubled for the story that his mom told her, before lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. She tucked him in, kissed his forehead and crept out of his room. Sirius was standing outside of the room with a questioningly expression. They decided to tell Harry the complete story of Harry Potter, because they, soon, would heading to England, to _Finding the Harry_ mission, so he need to know the origin version of the story. "Well?" He asked when Sam said nothing. She started to head downstairs.

"He handles it far better than we expected."

"Good, he's a strong boy."

"Yeah."

"And certainly you're the best mom ever!" He blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow "Thanks."

"You must be proud of him."

"I am"

"And I'm sure your husband would be proud of him too."

Sam turned around to face Sirius with wide eyes "My husband?"

"Yeah!" He answered matter-of-factly.

"Why _my husband_ would be proud of him?" She asked incredulously.

"_Why not_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Because I can't remember I've ever got married." She said nonchalantly.

"What? But you…he…I mean…how…_you_?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't seem like girls who'd slept with stranger and got pregnant afterward. How could she…'she doesn't even look embarrassed! What the fuck is she laughing at?'

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He voiced his thought rudely.

She stopped laughing at once "Be polite Mr. Black." She said fiercely and then continued with a stern but calmer voice "First, I do whatever I want and if I like to laugh, I laugh and as long as I don't laugh _at you_, it's none of your business why. Because you're not my dad or my big bro. second I'm not a whore who go slept with whomever she wants and got pregnant, as a fact, I've never slept with anybody. Thirdly if I were a whore you have no right to talk to me so rudely, because whoever I am, I'm a human just like you." She spat at him and stormed out of the hallway to her office. He was froze on the spot with a shocked expression and looking at the place that she was a moment ago. Sirius was lost in thought and tried hard to figuring out her words. 'She didn't laughing at me, but why then she laughed?' He thought, then he remembered another thing, the most important part '_I'm not a whore who go slept with whomever she wants and got pregnant, as a fact, I've never slept with anybody._' He recalled. 'If she didn't sleep with anyone then where _that Harry_ come from? Maybe she was raped and then got pregnant and didn't drop the baby. But who can touch her on _that_ way? She is so sweet and…' He was brought out of his thought by the sound of the door of her office. "Come in, Sirius. We need to talk." She called after him from her office. He hesitated for a second and then went through the door. She was standing beside the skeleton of the wolf-dog, petting his skull absentmindedly and looking out of the window.

"Sit down." She said softly without looking at him. She waited till Sirius sat.

"It's another story which I think you need to know. After all, after one week living together, it seems that we're friends, so I think you need to know this story too." She said softly and still looking out of the window into the darkness of their garden.

"I wondered why you never asked about those pictures in the living room on the mantle and I answered myself that you're in so much pain for loss of your family and friends that you didn't notice them. Anyway, remember, once you asked what happened to this wolf-dog?"

"Yeah." Sirius murmured.

"His name was Lecster. He died 10 years ago. And when he died he was 10. So my story starts from 20 years ago. I always love animals specially dogs, I was 13, the troublemaker of the neighborhood, when a weird old man came to our neighborhood, with his dogs, and he had a wolf among his dogs. And the said wolf was pregnant from one his dogs. One day I went behind his fence and watched him how he took care of his dogs. Watching him and his dogs became my habit and after a week or two, the wolf give birth to some little puppies so the old man , he name was Harry Porter, asked me to help him, since he saw me watching him all the time. Though we weren't at the same age, he became my friend, a very close friend. I spent more time with him than my own parents. And my parents didn't mind as long as I didn't cause trouble. The puppies were one month when he was informed that his only son and daughter in law died in a car accident. So his grandson came and lived with him. His grandson was taller than me, slim and with black hair just like mine but his eyes were something that if you looked at them once, you couldn't forget forever. Solemn grey-blue eyes that his warm mischievous smile always lit them up. His name's was James. James Porter! Ironic, isn't it?"

Sirius said nothing and after a while she continued

"James and I became best friends, best friends ever. Just like you and James Potter, only my James was Porter and yours was Potter and I am a Brown and you are a Black. That's too ironic, for heaven sake."

Sirius was shocked by this revelation. It's never occurred to him to ask their last names. That was _too ironic_.

"Anyway, Harry Porter sold most of his dogs except one, the wolf and a puppy. He gave me the puppy and when I couldn't come up with a good name, James made up Lecster for him. We were inseparable. We both went to same high school and there we met Elian McJonse. A pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was in our class and in our biology group, so we became her friend as soon as first class started. Then the three of us chose to become a vet so we applied for same university and we got acceptance. In our first year Harry passed away from heart attack. We were in second year that Elian and James got married. A year later, Elian got pregnant and for celebration we went to riverside for picnic and fishing. James was so happy and dancing on a bridge that local people made from some old trunks. The idiot lost his balance and fell to the river; Lecster was the bravest one jump in the river to save him. It was the end of the August and the weather wasn't that bad, but the water seemed to be freezing. Lecster managed to save James, and both of them caught pneumonia but Lecster was hit to something, apparently some big stones which caused several organic hemorrhages. He died two days of the incident. James never forgave himself for that. Anyway at the end of the March, Elian gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His was and is James' little replica. They named him Harry after James' Grandfather and made me his godmother that if something happen to them there would be someone to look after their son. See, ironic." She finished her story with a heavy sigh, and then turned around from window and look at Sirius, who seemed to be in deep thought. She went to her desk, pick up a picture frame and hand it to Sirius. If you say Sirius was shocked was and underestimate. He was wondering how he could manage to not notice these pictures. None of the occupants in the picture moved. 'It's a muggle picture, you idiot. Maybe that's why I didn't notice them. I'm used to moving pictures.' Sirius thought. In the picture there was a tall man with a face, a face just like him. You could tell James Porter was Sirius' twin and no one would understand they're not. The James in the picture, held a little boy around a year old in his arms, _Harry, Harry Porter_. At his left was Samantha and his right was a girl, shorter than Sam and James. Her curly blonde hair was fall on her shoulder and the smile that she wore, could light up a room and her hazel eyes stared at Sirius' blue-grey one. All of them looked so happy.

"How they died?" He asked after a while.

"Do you know What the Dursleys told your Harry, Harry Potter, about how his parents died at first?" She asked softly and when Sirius nodded, she smirked.

"Ironic!"

* * *

Sorry it's short. I'll update next chapter ASAP. plz R&R.


	5. Chapter 5: The other side of you

Hello everyone. Again, another chapter with no review for previous one. Never mind. This is fifth chapie hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Five: the other side of you**

**Sirius POV**

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" She asked.

"For…for losing them, for enduring so much and for me being a git…I'm sorry…" I couldn't think anything else to say. Her life was just like me, except she got the chance to be with her godson and raise him up, a chance that had taken away from me by my own foolishness.

"No problem. You didn't know…and I'm sorry too, for snapping like that…sometimes it's too hard to…you know, tolerate what people say about me…" she said a little awkwardly. "I know" I murmured and smiled at her and gave the frame back to her. She put it neatly on her desk and smiled fondly at the occupants of the picture. Love radiated from her.

"You know, I miss them so much." She murmured. "Sometimes it's too hard to keep on going without them and want to give up in some spots but you can't, cause you have responsibilities and promises to fulfill…and…" she trailed off. Right there, Samantha Brown, was nothing like the person I got a chance to know for a week, kind, sweet, loving, smart, independent and strong and somehow serious (no pun honestly!) despite she called herself a troublemaker. Right there, she looked vulnerable and fragile and hopeless. The only thing that I could come up to say was just a murmur of "Believe me I know what you mean."

And by that simple sentence she looked up into my eyes and smiled "I know you know for we're _Ironic!_" I just smiled back at her. "You know you were my favorite character in Harry Potter's books?" she said softly with a faint of smile on her lips.

"Really, I _was_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed softly "Well, you got me there…I correct myself; _as a fan of Harry Potter's books YOU ARE my favorite character_…better?"

My smile got wider as she admitted what? secret, fact, feeling of hers.

"And why I have this honor to be _your_ favorite character?" I asked teasingly.

"Because when I read 'the prisoner of Azkaban' for the first time, I found you a person who do everything for ones he loved, a strong idiot loving man. And you had a best friend by name of James. Then I read 'Goblet of fire' and find you a hero who actually does more than anything for his friends and family. And in fifth book, I adored and admired you. You certainly are a hero. By then, I wished I could be as strong and as brave and fearless as you for others so they always would have someone to rely on no matter what. James used to teasing me about it, he said I was his Sirius and he even called me _Sireden_!" I chuckled at the last sentence and managed to ask "What does that mean?" She smiled fondly while she gazed in distance. "He was always saying it was a combination of Sirius and Eden! And you know it also can be the 'Sire den'. That silly boy with his idiotic names. I have no idea how he managed to come up with these things, I mean _Eden_? For heaven sake…" She laughed softly and continued "I wished I could be you. And then I lost my James and instead got his Harry, for some years I believe that was the price of my wish. But then when Harry called me 'Mum' for the first time, I recalled that Harry Potter never got that chance to have you by his side for years and then he had you just for two years and not properly, so I thank God that I can be there for Harry…" again, she trailed off, but that was all I want and _should_ to know.

After her explanation we sat there in silent for a while. I don't know what those silences meant but it was like an agreement to company and to let each other lost in our own world for some time. And those silences were comfortable and comforting, because you knew that you're not alone and yet you have your privacy to think _alone_! I actually don't know what I'm saying.

"He called you Eden because probably he could find his happiness, peace and comfort whenever he was with you." I said softly. She looked at me and blinked then nodded "Maybe."

That night she went to sleep sooner than the other nights, and said that she had a promise for a game with Harry and his friends to fulfill so she needed a lot of energy. I, also, went to my room but couldn't sleep for a good measure of time. Thoughts didn't let me to drift into obliviousness. I can't remember how or when I fell asleep but I awoke with sounds of some noisy rascals and more I became awake I recognize the sounds more. There was sound of excitement of some kids and a female voice, Sam's possibly, that hush them. I got dressed quickly, left the room quietly and went downstairs to hide at the corner of the hallway which leads to kitchen.

"Hey kids, make less noise, we have a guest that is resting right now." Sam's voice said.

"Oh Mrs. Brown…" One of the unknown sounds, probably Harry's friend, was interrupted by Sam.

"Today we are teammate, so…?" She said with an amusement in her voice.

"AH…erm…Sam, who's your guest?"

"A friend of mine."

"He or she?" another one asked.

"None of your business, young man!"

"Please. Pretty please."

"Pleeeeeease…"

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pleaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Hush, hush…fine, fine, he."

"boyfri…"

"Finished _that_ and regret _that_, you know me well enough Adam."

Laughter could be heard. After a moment of laughing, Adam again asked "And his name?"

I chose that moment to step into the kitchen. The room went silent and then a gasp or two came from the boys.

"Oh my God. Ry you didn't mention that your father has a twin or you revive your father?" The boy next to Sam, who I assumed be Adam by his voice said. He was as tall as Harry and taller than the others with black hair that fell into his eyes and his eyes were shining green. HARRY? MY HARRY? But certainly this kid wasn't my Harry. Just looked like him. Even his eyes weren't emerald green, they were misty green, his black hair wasn't as messy as Harry and he hadn't had that infamous scar on his forehead. Sam beside him chuckled and when I met her eyes she softly murmured "Ironic." And smiled. I smiled back and then looked at the kids.

"I'm Orion. You can call me Ori if you like. And I'm not your friend's father's twin, lad, though we were best mate at some rate." I told them with a bright grin. Sam and I agreed in the first days of my stay that we didn't say my true identity. The boys looked at me for some time and then greeted back. They introduced themselves as Brian, John, Adrian and Adam. Adam seemed to be much closer to Harry than the rest of them. After a noisy and exciting breakfast we went to the playground near the house. I didn't know about the rules of the game, and definitely that wasn't a good time to explain it to me, I stood aside, an action that caught the attention of the boys.

"You don't play Ori?" Adam asked. I already liked that child. I smiled but before I could answer, Sam said "He's not well enough for playing hon."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"Because last night was full moon." Harry said casually.

Boys eyes widened in shock, Sam gasped "_Harry!!!_" and something clenched my heart painfully. _Remus!_ It hurt so much to think about him and also it hurt much more to NOT think about him.

"He has furry little problem?" John asked in amusement and awe. I scowled at the question and most at the intonation behind it. These kids should be afraid of a werewolf not amused…I couldn't get farther in my thought because the next statement caught me completely off guard. It was Adam, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully and somehow knowingly.

"He doesn't look like a werewolf, he more looks like Sirius Black if you ask me!"

".GOD! You _ARE_ Sirius Orion Black! You have ebony hair, blue-gray eyes, you're tall with all those rich pureblood gestures and you introduced yourself as _Orion,_ your middle name!" Adrian said in shocked.

I stared at them incredulously. How their mind works, for Merlin's beard? And how he knows how a werewolf looks like? We, wizards, even can't recognize them when there isn't full moon. I decided to ignore Adrian comment and looked at Adam.

"How do you know a werewolf looks like in his person form?" I asked and that was not a smart reaction. Honestly, what I was thinking? Adam stared at me as he invited me to a challenge. He smiled, a crooked smile "easy, after full moon you must be too exhausted to leave your bed and also you don't look skinny, tired and with bags under your eyes…see I do my homework."

"But what if some potion invented that hide all those symptoms." I asked.

"I know there's been no invention till now." He said nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and I nodded in respond. I know I didn't like the boy for nothing. I decided to find a way to talk to him in private.

"But you know that you _MUST_ afraid of a werewolf, don't you?" I said.

"Of course I know sir. But right now when you don't have any signs of being a werewolf, why should I afraid?" I nodded again in understanding. That kid has a point and a good brain.

"But you are Sirius Black, aren't you?" Adrian asked. Nope, that kid doesn't give up. I opened my mouth to respond but Adam looked at me in a fraction of a second and quickly said "Of course he is not, Adri. Sirius Back died long time ago. Remember, department of mysteries, battle, Bellatrix, veil of death? And if he is Sirius Black, he must be our dear Harry's uncle here and Harry's dad must be Regulus Black and I can't remember Harry's surname was or is Black at all. See, he couldn't be sob."

"Sob?" I asked in confusion.

"Not exactly sob…err…I mean SOB; Sirius Orion Black?" he explained sheepishly.

Oh my God they call me _sob_? Oh my God, if James and Remus were there, they never left me to live.

"You call me…" I started to ask but Sam interrupted me in time and save the day. Honestly, I never learn think first, then open my big mouth.

"I think it's better to start our game. Ori, if you like you can sit there and watch and if not, you can go back home." She said.

"I'll watch." I said with a smile. She nodded and turned toward the boys.

"Okay guys let's play." She clapped her hand. John mumbled "And you didn't say why Ori doesn't play." Sam clapped his back and said "Not now, later I'll tell you." She put the little stereo that she'd brought with herself, aside and turned it on. Give that girl chance to play some music. And I saw how music had effect on them. It seemed that build their energy up more.

They started their game and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sam was truly a marauder. She turned 180 degrees from the girl I know. Right there instead of that loving serious (hey that's enough of that old pun, siriusly!) mother, an overexcited hyperactive boy playing with other kids. She shouted, she laughed and she hit others playfully on arm and vice versa. She was completely a little boy and surprisingly reminded me of myself and other marauder. I sat there and tried to understand the rules but that was confusing. I think I like our Quidditch more. Quidditch is more fun. Some hours later when we went back home, they still had most of their energy. After they cleaned up, all of them went to kitchen and help Sam to ready the lunch. It was interesting how they felt comfortable with Sam. They treated her like one of their own and not only didn't she mind, she encouraged them to be more comfortable. And I noticed that she returned to her-motherly-self twice, to scowl them for foul language. During the last week I never saw her other side. Her amazing and funny side. She was full of surprise. Who know maybe she'll become some sort of savior or I don't know, Voldemort sister…Oh no she couldn't be…she'll come out as a…a…an _unistrian_, or something like that. They, all, were busy to made lunch and I found the time I needed to talk to Adam.

"Hey Adam? Can you come here a moment?" I called him from the door of the kitchen and nodded toward the living room.

Adam returned to look at me with amusement expression, then nodded and followed me to living room. When we both sat on two comfortable seats in front of the fireplace, I'd start to ask my question but cut off by him.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Black." He said softly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm not an idiot." He said simply.

"I know, but that's not the answer."

He sighed and looked directly into my eyes "I'm connected to the wizarding world. And you are famous Sirius Black after all, even the toddlers in wizarding world know you." he said in whisper.

* * *

Ah about unistrian…I will explain it in future.

Please R&R. it makes me a little disappointment that there is no review! :(


	6. Chapter 6: More Information in Punishmen

_Hi everyone. I want to thank Renata and Squeak.x or their kindness to review. Anyway this is the sixth chapterakes so long, I am ridiculously busy these days and also I do not own anything except Sam, Harry and Adam._

**Chapter Six: More Information in Punishment**

Sirius stared wide eyes at the boy before him. "Sam and Harry don't know about this, do they?" He asked in whisper. Adam shook his head "Nobody knows."

"And here I thought you're much closer to Harry than this." Sirius murmured, more to himself than to Adam. But Adam heard him clearly, took offensive and retorted defensively "I would tell them if those were my secrets. I'm just a muggle like them, no more, no less. And my father doesn't want anybody know that he is a squib. After publishing of those books about Harry Potter, the rules got stricter and now witches and wizards, hide themselves more than before from muggles. I wasn't born back at that time but my uncle always tells us stories about that time and about time before and after the fall of Voldemort. As an ambassador his life was something like hell. He even sent his wife and my cousin, here for two or three years for their safety, so my father and uncle _forbid _me to tell anybody about this…and there is another reason I didn't tell them…um…you know, they, both, are huge fan of these books…and…erm…it made me a little uncomfortable, if they started questions about wizarding world." By the end of his explanation, he was looking at his shoes. They didn't say anything for a minute or two, and their thoughts interrupted by Sam's yelling "ADAM? ORION? WHERE WERE YOU GOING? LUNCH IS READY." Sirius turned his head and looked at Adam "You know I should tell Sam. She's helping me to find a way for me to return with the least problem. She said she didn't know what Harry do right now, but whatever his job is; he became very sharp one who doesn't believe anybody easily, so she made a plan for introducing _me_ to _my godson_, with avoiding have him as my murderer. And maybe with this new information, we could make our plan easier." He said softly and then stood up to go to kitchen when Adam grabbed his sleeve. when Sirius faced him; he smiled widely "Your godson is indeed an Auror. He is the Head of the Aurors Department, with his best friend Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger is the Head of the unspeakables." He said softly and then let go of Sirius's sleeves and went to the kitchen. Sirius stared a moment at the spot that Adam occupied it a moment age, before shook his head and joined the others in the kitchen.

If Sirius thought that those kids let the topic of his identity drop, he was completely wrong. As soon as all of them settled down around the table, Brian asked "So, what's your relation with Harry and Sam, Mr. Black?"

Sirius stared at the boy that sat beside Sam, who sat across him. Surely they didn't drop it. Sirius sighed, ran a hand through his hair and then looked straight to Brian blue eyes "I'm James', _Harry's father_, second cousin. And sorry that none of us is Sirius Black, though we both looks like him. My complete name is Lord Orion Percival Fredrick III Porter. My great great grandfather was a Lord and his title pass down to me. James and his father could become Lord too, but they didn't want, they didn't use their complete names even in formal introduction. So, yes I'm English, yes I look like an aristocratic pureblood and yes I'm aware that Sirius Black and I can be pass as brothers but I'm not him nor I have any relationship with him." Sirius explained softly but something was in his voice that showed his sternness. Kids looked at him in shocked except Adam who looked more amused than anything else.

"So…er…if you don't mind my question, what brings you here…erm…Mr.…Lord Porter?" john asked awkwardly. Sirius looked around the table and saw that those three poor kids sat stiffly and cautiously and the other three occupants sat there and try not to roll in laughter. A very big smile played on Sam's lips and Harry and Adam were looking down at their plates in hard effort to suppress their laugh. Sirius smiled warmly and answered "I introduced myself completely just to let you understand who I am, not to make you uncomfortable. You can still call me Ori, you know…and for your answer, I'm here for some business that it's not your business" He winked at John and continued "and also I stay here to take Sam and Harry with me back to England for this summer cause I arranged a reunion party for all the family members." Sirius' last statements weren't completely lies.

"Wow…but…but why you didn't play with us? Sam said you are not well…you alright, aren't you?" Adrian asked somewhat concerned. Sirius' smile widened fondly "I'm alright and in my complete health. I didn't play with you, because not only I'm an awful player but also I received a very bad…_a very bad_ news that made me distracted so I didn't want to be a sport spoiler." Sirius explained with a patient that even he, himself, didn't know where it'd come from.

"Bad news?" It was Adam who asked with an expression that completely said 'I don't want to remain behind and let other race.'

"My best friend and somehow my brother, passed away while I was at a trip." Sirius answered. And his expression showed no feeling, though Sam knew him better that she knew his thought drifted toward Remus. She smiled sympathetically and said "Kids, you asked enough question now eat your lunch."

***

Sirius knocked on the door softly and after a very quite 'come in' he step in the room. Harry's room was like the one he always had in mind for his Harry, after he broke from Azkaban. Certainly, not the exact one, mind you, because this room was completely in muggle fashion. No moving picture, no Quidditch poster, no owl or other magical creature and no big red and gold four-poster bed. This room had a big bed that was very different from other beds he saw, that they called it modern style; with a seat beside it. Sirius couldn't understand why anyone in their right mind wants to sleep in such a bed, but certainly this Harry wanted. There was a desk just like the bed, in _modern style_. And on the desk was a _modern_ computer. Ah, he knew what computer is, he'd learnt about them back at Hogwarts in muggle study and also Sam had explained it to him, about its changes during those time that he was…_absent_. Beside the desk was a guitar in its stand and on the wall there were some picture of Harry, Sam and his parents and some of Harry's drawing. All in all, the room was simple decorated but cozy. And the most amazing part of the room, in Sirius's idea was the wide windowsill of the very big window that opened toward their garden, which the person, who Sirius looking for, sat at it. "Can I help you?" Harry asked from the windowsill. He was sitting and held his knees close to his chest. Sirius smiled "Yeah, can we talk?" Harry turned his head and looked out of the window "Why you want to talk to me?"

"Today was…overwhelming for me…and I thought your company would help."

"Why you don't go to my m…my _godmother_?" Harry asked bluntly without turning his head.

"Because although your _mom_ knows a good joke has a price that a marauder should pay it, she _is a mom_ right now, who wants to discipline you 'cause she loves you so much. And I just want to talk with you."

"She doesn't send you, does she?"

"No, I'm here on my own freewill."

"Sometimes freewill can be suggested."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement "Well, I'm here by my own suggestion and freewill…actually your mom didn't want me to disturb your punishment."

"Well, so why do you decide against her wish?" Harry asked innocently. His expression just showed how grateful he was that Sirius had come.

Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall beside the windowsill. Caught Harry gaze and answered softly, "Earlier today, you made a mistake, and that mistake could cause many disastrous situation…but fortunately we covered it up and everything went fine. My life was full of mistakes, Harry, and ever since I come back I'm afraid of mistakes. Before I fell through the veil, I was afraid of darkness. Not dark places, but the darkness that can spread in your soul and mind. During the last week, I found out that right now, I'm afraid I make another mistake that can change many lives…sorry, I don't come here to advise you…but I want you to think about why what you've done was a big mistake…you're like me so much…funny, prankster, reckless, stubborn, and you're such a beautiful handsome boy, just like me." Sirius winked at him and Harry let out a short laugh. When his laugh ceased, he looked out of the window and very quietly, that Sirius would have had difficulties to hear it if he wasn't a dog animagus, said;

"I'm afraid of losing. I lost my dad and other mom and I was afraid of losing mom and Adam, and…now I'm afraid of losing you too."

In the dim light of the room, Sirius could see a tear rolled down its way to Harry's chick. He opened his mouth to comfort the little boy, but Harry didn't finish. "And so, I'm afraid of loneliness, mistakes, darkness, messes and many many other things that can cost my beloved ones." Sirius reached out and gently brushed away the tear. "There's no need to afraid of losing them, you never lose anybody. You're parents are just here." He pointed Harry's heart "and even Sam, Adam…and me. You'll lose all of us in a day that you forget about your heart…and I doubt that such a day will ever come, never. Your heart is so big that never lose the battle." Harry was looking at him with a determination that rose more and more by every Sirius' words.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt he need and want to tell Sirius, why he was so upset. Something about Sirius made him feel comfortable, relax and safe. "You know, I'm not upset about my punishment, I really deserve it. I'm upset that again I disappoint mom. She gives up everything in her life, just be with me and raise me the way my parent would have. She never marries because of me. She quit her researches about dogs in an institute for me. She plays with me, talks with me, sings, dances, writes, reads and many other things, if I get bored. I appreciate it a lot, but in times like this I feel the biggest dumb in the world, because I simply disappoint her. And you know I hate myself for let her feel angry, sorry or sad...or regretful"

"She just does what every caring and loving parent would have done. She never regrets why she did what she did, because she loves you. I would have done the same for my Harry, if I got the chance, but I didn't have that chance due to my own stupidity and _mistake_."

"Yeah, mistake. Good point." Harry smiled softly. Sirius felt that what was important to talk about was spoken and the necessary point made out, so he change the topic.

"Anyway, what you mean about her researches on dogs?"

"Oh, that…well I don't exactly what was their research about, but I do know that she and my dad and other mom were working on it and that was a great research that government accepts to pay most of the expenses. After our accident, mom worked on it about a month or two and then quit..." Harry thought a second and with a mischievous smile continued, "You know, mom's expert at dogs."

"Yeah?" Sirius asked in amusement. Now that he thought about it, he saw that Harry was right. Every poster and most of the books and even those skeletons were all about canine.

"Yeah."

"So…that's why she could heal me fast?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, no…first of all your body was well, just because you didn't use them in a long time, she gave you those medication and practices…second, you're human, even if you could phase into a dog. But mom study human medicine by herself…erm…well, when she quit her research, she had plenty of time especially in stormy nights, because I couldn't sleep through those nights. Our accident happened in a stormy night...so when I couldn't sleep, she had come here, stay with me all the night and when I drifted to sleep, she just stayed here and study about human being and canine. And also she didn't go to work until I went to school, so she had plenty of time to study."

"Wow…just wow."

"Yeah, she's just too modest for her own sake." Harry said. "She's working at a privet clinic that she and my parents are found it, right now. She used to work there with my parents, but then she stop going there, because I was too little, and as I said, when I start school, she again starts to work there…and you know everyone at clinic knows that she's the best with dogs, and all of them give her the most difficult cases, but also they underestimate her a lot. None of them knows that mom and I are owner of the clinic…I don't know why mom doesn't tell them and let them ridicule her, but I know she has a good reason for it."

"Oh, maybe I ask her later."

"NO…don't say a thing about what I told you…she won't get mad but I know she doesn't like anyone know about these things. I know because I live with her, and I see how her coworkers treat her. So please don't mention about our conversation to her."

"OK. You have my word." Sirius said with a little salute. Harry smiled his gratefulness. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome…erm…Harry, there's other things I want to discuss with you."

"Like what?"

"Like your friend Adam and our trip to England." Sirius said as he sat down on the windowsill beside Harry. Harry looked bewildered at him "Adam? What…" Sirius held up one of his hands and cut him mid-sentence. "I'll explain." When Harry nodded, he smiled at the over protective and concerned look in Harry's eyes and continued "Well, before we talk about Adam, do you know what's our plan to return me to England." Again Harry nodded. "Good, you see, your mom and I arrange a plan and our plan had some holes, due to our lack of information. And those holes were so big and it made the plan very risky but our problem solve somehow. And you know, right now we can rearrange it to a far better and less risky plan that can…"

Harry cut Sirius' babbling by asking in his casual way "This is about Adam being a wizard, isn't it?"

***

_Ok, this was another chapter. I hope I can update the next chapter ASAP. two chapter to fly to England. LOL_

_PLZ R&R. Thanks_


	7. Chapter 7: Unbreakables

OK, I'm so sorry for such a long delay. Right now I'm so busy with my university works and courses. And it's near my exams so…you understand and forgive me, right?

At first I wanted to write it as myself POV, but that was a little difficult for me, because of that all planning and talking and explaining so I shamelessly give this task to Harry, so what you'll read is kind of sum of all the things.

Anyway, I don't own anything except Sam, Harry (MY HARRY) and Adam.

**Chapter Seven: Unbreakables**

**H. Porter's POV**

I got bored. There was nothing we could do, especially when you're asked to be as quiet as possible and do nothing to disturb an important meeting, even if the person at the meeting are just your parents. As usual, I was sitting at the edge of my window and looked out of it. Adam was lying down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. There was a boring silent in the air, and I knew Adam too well to know that he broke it as soon as he settled his mind. I know something was bothering him from the moment I saw him this morning. I knew it wasn't something about the fact that his dad and uncle, right now, sat downstairs with my mom and Sirius to talk and come up with a good plan and I knew it wasn't about his punishment as well. As soon as mom and Sirius contacted Mr. Hale and he was informed about the other day events, Adam got the same punishment as me, albeit he had a bit more hard time than me, due to the fact this time around I had Sirius to talk to, who slipped to my room without mom knew and got his own punishment afterward. Anyway, as soon as we sent to my room, I gave him the time he needed to sort his thought out and talk them out loud whenever he felt right. And when he called my name softly, I smiled inwardly for my prediction.

"Harry?" as I said, he called me softly, but deep down there was a sadness, which made me worried slightly.

"Hmm?"

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Did tell what to who?" I returned my head to looked at him and saw him smiling widely at me for my stupid question, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You told Sirius about me being a wizard, didn't you?" He asked completely this way round. So that was what bothering him? I turned my head toward the window again, I couldn't bear an expressionless Adam, and right now, I knew well that he suppressed all his feelings.

"I thought you told him first" I answered.

"No, I didn't tell him anything about myself; I just told him that my uncle is a wizard and could help him." He said nonchalantly.

"I thought you told him first" I repeated, "…I…I didn't know about your family…I just once saw you do an accidental magic, which you made me promise I never tell my mom or your family…and then, Sirius came here and talked about their plan for returning and you being related to it…I…I thought you'd told him, when you went to living room to talk with him…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…it's not your fault…do you think, he tells my dad?" He asked the last sentence worriedly.

"I don't know…I think…he does" I answered. A pain look flashed across his face, before it return expressionless.

"Why you don't want your family find about your ability?" I asked softly.

"I…" He turned his face away from me and said quietly, "I don't want to be different…I don't want to be away from you and my family…I love the life I have, Harry."

"You won't be different and lose this life, Adam. You are a wizard and soon enough you'll get a letter that said you accept in a wizarding school or someone will come to explain it to you and your family…you can't ignore yourself."

"I wanted to find a way to convince my parents to let me not go to a wizarding school, to let me be normal, and now, I don't know what to do…everything's happening too fast, that I can't keep up whit them…"

"Hey, being a wizard doesn't mean being weird, you know? You _ARE_ a normal boy who has an ability to do magic." I said firmly. And after he didn't say anything I asked again, "Why you don't want be a wizard, Adam? That changes nothing…I mean we still can be friend and make mischief and other stuff that we do…and you always have your family, you'll just go to another school" I really couldn't understand his reasoning. It was an opportunity for him to live more easily. And we will have more fun than before…I mean we can share what we'll learn in our own worlds, it's just like sharing our money to buy a…a…an ice cream, for example!

"Harry, THAT SCHOOL _is_ a boarding school, which means I won't be here for nine months in a year. You won't be in a good length of my life and I don't want it. Since we were 4, we never were apart from each other more than a month. And then, at seventeen when I finished my schooling, only God knows how much we'll change. And then I don't want to be far from my family for such a long time…and the differences will kill me…I will change, you will change and certainly our friendship will change. My family can't look at me the same way they did till now. Their expectations from me will change, and it scares me because I don't know and don't want to know what they'll become." After his explanation I understood why he didn't want to go to Hogwarts…wait a minute

"You don't have to go to Hogwarts, I know it's one of the best, but we can find a good daily school around here, right?"

He snorted, "No Harry we can't. First of all most of the wizarding school are boarding and then my family won't accept, especially my uncle…Remember, I'm his most favorite nephew and he is an ambassador in England for heaven sakes…he won't let me go to other schools, not when he could get me in the best wizarding school." Now I really understood him, I knew I did the same, if I were him. But _that_ was a great opportunity, wasn't it?

"Don't worry, we will find a way…we have two years to think about it." I said with a smile. He beamed back at me.

"Fancy planning a good prank on Sirius?" He asked and his mischievous smirk lit his face.

"Why my dear Adam, certainly!" I answered excitedly. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Oh, my dear Harry, don't underestimate your partner in crime." He said in a mocking voice.

"Shall we begin, then?"

It was about an hour or so and we just finished our perfect plan for prank Sirius in a complete 'muggle fashion' as Adam like to said it, that mom called us downstairs. We exchanged a look before heading downstairs. They were all sitting in the living room and their heads turned toward us as we entered. We exchanged another look and both went and sat at two sides of Sirius. Sirius looked at us suspiciously, but said nothing. Mom and Mr. Hale started to explain about the new plan and the parts that we have in it. After they've done their explanations, Adam's uncle cleared his throat and looked at Adam in the eyes,

"There is another thing." He said.

"What? Another plan?" Adam asked. This boy must reward Oscar for his flawless ability in acting. I knew, he was dreading this conversation, as both we know it was about his magical ability, but nothing was showed in his face but sheer curiosity.

"No, Sirius, here, has told me something interesting that I really like to check it myself." He answered. The amusement and excitement was vivid in his eyes.

Oh, Good God, I was hoping that Sirius didn't tell anything. I felt I wanted to cry. They were going to take my friend away from me, before we could even think of a good plan.

"Check what?" He asked, again in completely curiosity. Right there I wanted to shout at him 'STOP ACTING, YOU STUPID GIT!'

"Sirius said that yesterday, when you came here after school, Harry, Sirius and you were playing and you _accidently_ took his wand." His uncle said softly.

I frowned. I couldn't remember such an accident. Yesterday, we played with Sirius, right, but we were in garden he was in his animagus form and his wand was in his room. Adam looked at Sirius for a second and turned his head toward his uncle,

"So?" He asked in confusion, which I really didn't know if it was real or an act.

"Oh, for God's sake, don't give me that look Adam." His uncle said. "You certainly know…" but Sirius cut him mid-sentence,

"No, he doesn't know Mr. Hale." Then he turned toward to Adam and continued, "Yesterday, when you took my wand, it vibrated, remember?" Adam slowly nodded. GREAT! We have two hells of actors.

"After that you did a little magic that probably yourself didn't understand…so your uncle wants to check if you're magical or not." He explained softly. I love Sirius. He was brilliant. He knew if he told Adam's dad and uncle, that Adam had known about his magical core, he would get into so much trouble. At the other side of Sirius I saw Adam's eyes widened in shock. He turned his head toward his uncle and dad, opened and closed his mouth in shock before quietly said "Me? Magical? But…but…I can't believe it…I mean…I…I…" See! I told you, he deserved Oscar!

"…I never did accidental magic like Robert (A/N: His cousin)…and I…I mean maybe…I don't know…maybe that wand…"

His uncle chuckled and then took his wand out, "It won't harm to check it Ad." Adam stared at him before slowly nodded.

His uncle whispered something under his breath and shook his wand and then Adam's whole body glow for a few second before died down. I just stared wide eyed at Adam, who was just a little away from crying just like me. His father smiled at him fondly before said "Ok, we need to go back home."

"I…I…"Adam tried to say something but couldn't and it was clear he didn't act. Again Sirius was the savor, put his arm around Adam's shoulder and said, "Can Adam stay here for dinner? After dinner I'll accompany him back to your house." It took a minute for his dad to nod his head reluctantly in agreement and then they were gone. Sirius put his other hand around my shoulder and drew both of us close to him and kissed our foreheads.

"I'm sorry Adam, I know you didn't want them to know...yet…but I should tell them…I just…"

"It's okay; I understand…they find it out eventually…thank you for…for not telling them that I knew." Adam said in whisper.

"You're most welcome…but tell me something, how come none of them see you doing magic?"

"I…I could control it since I was 4. I don't know how, I just can control it. And before that? I don't know, maybe I didn't do any magic or do it when they weren't near me." He answered softly.

Sirius smiled at him, before his smile deflated and his eyes narrow in suspicious, "Ah, and for your information I should let you know that you don't pull that prank or I let Sam knows who break her favorite vast, yesterday." He said with a smirk.

"Hey…YOU were the one who broke it!" I retorted hotly.

He stood up, stretched and with an innocent smile said, "Oh, prove it!" and then disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked at Adam, "He can't do this to us." He smiled and said, "Apparently he can."

"But How he knew we want to prank him?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows, his infamouse Sirius Black, isn't he? Marauder through and through!" Again his smile was far from his eyes. I reached out and pulled him in my arms before whispered softly in his ears, "We will find a way, I'm stick with you and won't let you go! It doesn't matter what's the price." I really didn't know where those words came from, but I knew and was hundred percent sure that they were true.

He pulled away and smiled his mischievous smile, which lit up his whole face and said, "We are not breakable and we aren't afraid of anything, right? Let's prove that marauder that he can't run away from our prank with a little blackmail. If he's Marauder, we are Pirates."

Okay. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I really have no idea when I can update the next chapter but I tried to update it ASAP.

Please review and let me your opinion about this story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan Execution

I'm so so so sorry for delay in my update. I was awfully busy at university. But I tried to update the next chapters as soon as possible.

And you know that I don't own Harry Potter, right? Good, let's start the new chapter.

**Chapter eight: plan execution**

"Ok, it's show time!" Sam's murmured under her breath. She adjusted her big black sunglasses on her nose, twisted the leash, which was attached to a collar around a big black bear-like dog's neck, in her hand.

"Let's go Padfoot…be a good boy!" She said to the dog. Padfoot growled lowly in his throat and started to totter toward a wall between platforms nine and ten, in King's cross train station. Sam could see that the dog was shaking from nervousness and excitement. Excitement of seeing his godson after those years and nervousness of whether being accepted with the said godson or not. They were about 50 meters to the gate of platform 9 3/4 that a family appeared from nowhere. And Sam was sure if she didn't wait for them she would miss their sudden appearance. As she had expected and always pictured it, two sons of the family talking animatedly and their little sister listened to them eagerly, as she didn't want to lose a word that came from her brothers' mouth. Their parents smiled at them fondly and commented every now and then. Padfoot whined weakly at the sight of them.

"Let's get it over Sirius. Don't worry, I'll be there, no matter what…but I'm sure everything will be fine." She said soothingly, took a deep breath and started to walk toward the five Potters with Padfoot by her side. When they were near to potters enough, she started talking;

"I told them to stay near the platform's gate, can you sniff them Lecster? Are you sure we're in the right place?" Sam said loudly. But suddenly Padfoot stopped and looked at the Potters fearfully, an action that caused Sam lose her balanced and collide with Ginny Potter and fell down.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Sam said apologetically "I don't know what's getting into my dog today. He doesn't help at all." Sam's explained. Another whined from Padfoot made Sam turned toward him and continue in firm but soft voice "No Lecster you don't help me finding the boys…Let's just find them and head back home, there you can sulk all you want. Right now, you know, we need to find Adam and Harry before they freak out that something happen to me." She turned toward the Potters and continued "again sorry." She stood up and pretended to not see Ginny's help-offering hand. "It's ok. No harm done." Ginny said.

"Oh, where's my purse?" Sam suddenly asked and crouched down again on the floor and tried to find it by her hands. Ginny shared a look with his husband, who was frowning at the dog and his owner with a thoughtful expression, then returned toward the blind woman, picked her purse up and helped her standing by her elbow.

"Here" Put the purse in Sam's hands. 'If you tell us how your sons look like, maybe we could help you to find them.' Ginny said softly.

"Oh, Thank you…It's very kind of you…" Sam said gratefully.

"Well how they look?" Harry asked who still stared thoughtfully at the huge black dog. Padfoot was trying to hide himself behind Sam and away from Harry's gaze.

"Well. They're eleven, but look like nine-year-old boys. Have black hair and one of them is green-eyed and the other has blue eyes. Maybe they have to huge black trucks with them, I'm not sure. Their names are Adam and Har…" Sam's explanation interrupted with a 'mom' shout and not a second later two little body hugged Sam. "Adam? Harry?"

"Yeah, it's us mum." The green eyed boy said. He turned his head to see who were standing next to his mum.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter." He nodded politely to the family. The other boy, who'd patting the dog, suddenly turned around and looked at them too.

"Potter?" Sam asked. "As Harry Potter?"

"Yes mum."

"Um, yes…sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Harry Potter and this is my life Ginny, and my kids; James, Albus and Lily." Harry Potter said. He stretched his hand toward Sam. The green-eye boy took his mom hand and led it toward the offering hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm Samantha Brown, and these are my sons; Adam" She put her hand on the green-eye boy's head " and Harry." The blue-eye boy, who looked too familiar to Harry.

"Pleasure is mine…so…sorry I asked but…you know me?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Who don't? Even muggles know you." Sam said with a smile, but her smile was kind of forced. "But if you asked if we're magical…well, my sons are…now if you excuse us, we must be on our way, have a good day…boys, Lecster, Let's go."

"Erm, mum…he's not Lecster…he's our _other_ dog." Adam said.

"Oh, so that's explained why he's difficult today. I thought I bring Lecster, I thought Jasper would be too tired to come out today." Sam chuckled.

"No mum, He's not Jasper either…he's…well he's…" He mumbled awkwardly and peered at the Potters.

Ry leaned against Sam and whispered loud enough for Potters to hear him. "He's Padfoot."

"Uh…oh…oh my God…erm, let's go then, hurry up" She pushed her sons hurriedly while thanking and apologizing the Potters over her shoulder.

When they were out of hearing, Harry Potter turned toward his wife and said in urgent voice "Ginny apparate kids home. I must check something." Then he took the invisibility cloak from his son and disappeared in the crowd.

A moment later Harry reached the little suspicious family and their dog, and although he knew he couldn't be seen, he cast some spells on himself silently, and got near them enough to hear their conversation.

"Padfoot?" the woman asked. '_Padfoot? Maybe they're one of his fans that named their dog Padfoot!' _Harry thought to himself_._ But the dog's action caught him completely off guard. To his surprise the dog whined and shook his head in negative with a sad puppy eyes.

'Erm, go in this alley and change back, Sirius." The _Blind_ woman said, while she took off her sunglasses, pockets them and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. _'What the hell?' _Harry thought in confusion. He was pretty sure that he misheard her, but when the dog obediently went to the narrow alley, he wasn't so sure anymore. Harry followed the dog and he froze when he didn't saw _the dog_ anymore, instead, there, stood a man who Harry didn't dare even dream about his returning.

Sirius leant against the brick wall with his head bowed down.

"Sirius?" Harry turned toward the woman who stood a few feet away with those boys at her side.

"It's ok Sirius…we could…" The woman continued in a soothing voice.

"NO! It's not ok. He just stared at me and do nothing, say nothing." A sob escaped from his throat as he buried his face in his hands. "He didn't recognize me and certainly he didn't follow us in his invisibility cloak, because if he would, I could smell his scent." He said in a resigned voice. At the last comment, Harry smiled at himself. It was a new spell that Hermione created which help the caster to hide his scent.

"Sirius we'll find another way to explain everything to him. Let's just go back." Sam said comfortingly.

"Another way?" He snapped tiredly. "There's no other way Sam, there's no other way...I'm tired of waiting. It's been three months that I come back and I just see him for less than five minutes. He won't believe us. How am I suppose to explain it to him that I reappeared after two decades, from I don't remember where, and certainly don't know why? Tell me how he's supposed to believe me, when I can't explain everything clearly? I just miss him and…" another sob escaped his mouth. Ry stepped forward and hugged him tightly around his waist. Sirius hugged him back and when Adam had joined the group hug, he continued "the last time I saw him, he was fighting for his life and then three months later he's around my age with his happy family. I couldn't believe it myself, how I expect him to do so? You and those books said that he saw my soul, would you believe me if you were him? No, you wouldn't. He'll probably think I'm just another death eater…everybody know most of his life, how can I prove it that it's me, his _dead_ godfather, who now is a year younger than him, tell me how can I prove it?"

"Maybe, if you provide him with your memories. And it would be nice to know, what my _dead godfather_ told me about a certain book in Black library because I'm pretty sure no one except me and him know that." Harry said as he took off the invisibility cloak with his wand raised toward Sirius.

"Harry?" if you say Sirius was surprised it would be an underestimate. "How…I didn't…I mean…?" he stuttered as he was too shocked to find the right words. With an _Expelliarmus _Sirius' wand flowed to the air in Harry's waiting hand, who caught it swiftly. Adam and Ry stood straight in front of Sirius as a defending position.

"Who are you?" Harry asked deadpanned, his wand was aimed straight toward Sirius' heart, while he turned his gazed toward kids and then Sam, in a fraction of second and then again he stared at Sirius, right in the eyes. "I asked who the fucking you are? Answer me!" he snapped when he didn't get an answer.

Sam, who seemed to get out of her shock, started to explain; "As I said I'm Samantha Brown and these two are Harry and Adam. And he's…" she pointed at Sirius "…you godfather, Sirius Black." She continued quickly and didn't let Harry to interrupt her "He appeared out of thin air about three months ago in my house, unconscious. Meanwhile he was recovering, we were planning to re-introduce him to you in a way, you didn't kill him on the spot."

A single tear slid down Harry's chick, as he was trying so hard to control his voice. "Tell me what Sirius told me about that book."

"Next summer I let you read it and then I'll help you to practice. An alive illegal animagus godson is far better than a dead legal one. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand. I'll do everything to be sure you're safe, Harry" Sirius answered automatically after moment of thinking. He could feel Harry's legilimency pushed through his mind so he dropped his mind shield and let all his memories came to surface. By each memory more tears slid down Harry's chicks. After four or five minutes of silence, Harry broke eye contact and looked away.

"Tell me, it's not a trap or plan or prank…tell me it's really you, Sirius." His voice was thick with emotion. Sirius, now that had come out of his shock, smiled weakly. "I'm really the old Padfoot, Harry. You saw me in my animagus form, you saw my memories, you heard the proof you need…sorry but I have nothing else to prove that it's me, Sirius, your godfather. But believe me, I'm Sirius." He said softly. And by that simple sentence Harry dropped all the precaution and stepped forward to embrace his godfather. Yes, this is Sirius. He remembered the sensation of Sirius's embrace. How he always hugged him tightly, ruffled his hair, chuckle softly in joy, took a deep breath of his scent and then told him;

"I love you, son"

With that sentence there were left no doubt.

"I love you Sirius."

….

A/N: From now on Harry Potter will be Harry and Harry Porter will be Ry.

Ok. I tried to update the next chapter soon. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think about it, so please, be kind and review. Thnx.


	9. Chapter 9: Am I That Weird?

A good reader has this good thing called REVIEWING! So please be a good reader and review after you read this chapter. Thanks.

**Chapter Nine: A I That Weird?**

"Erm…Sorry, it seems that I miss a lot here so could you please be so kind and tell me what's happening here? And it would be very nice of you if I know your name, too."

Sam looked up and saw a young man stood beside her at the corner of the Potter's living room. His light brown hair, amber eyes and calm and sophisticate feature was identical. Just two people around here could have that look, and one of them was killed back at the final battle and the other one… She looked up at her other side and glanced at three portraits beside her. All five occupants of those portraits chuckled softly. She smiled at returned her gaze to the young man beside her.

"Teddy Lupin?" Sam asked.

"Pardon? Your name is Teddy Lupin? What a coincidence, mine is as well!" Teddy said in a fake shock voice.

Sam chuckled at his comment.

"Sorry, I'm Samantha Brown." Sam said.

Teddy shook her hand as he said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Son, are you alright? How are you?" the Remus in the farthest portrait asked as he and Tonks leaned forward as far as possible to have a better look of their _baby boy_.

"I'm just fine, dad, don't worry." Teddy answered softly, and then looked at Sam again;

"You know, I can explain why there is another face just like mine around here, but I really can't find a way to explain two other identical faces that belongs to my favorite uncle…"

"Oi, it's you who've stolen my feature." Remus exclaimed at the same time that James, in the nearest portrait to them, protested; "Hey, what about me?"

"Very mature James/Remus." Lily and Tonks who stood beside their husbands huffed.

Sirius the portrait walked in James and Lily portrait and thwacked James on the head. "Certainly I'm his favorite uncle."

"No, I'm his beloved uncle."

"No, I am."

"You're NOT."

"I AM."

"Guys I love both of you, honestly." Teddy said tiredly. It seems that argument had happened a lot before.

Sam shook her head in amusement before answered Teddy earlier question;

"Well, that man over there looks like your _favorite_ uncle because he's your favorite uncle." Mischief was shining in her eyes.

Teddy stared at Sirius for a moment then turned toward Sam and said in a calm voice;

"Good…I always knew he's going to get tired of sitting behind the veil. Harry just didn't believe me."

"If I were him, I wouldn't too. Although hope can be a very good motivation; it also can drive people to insanity. You don't want an insane godfather, do you?"

"He couldn't be more insane than he is now." Sirius the portrait mumbled.

Teddy looked amused as he shook his head negative.

"So…Mrs. Brown…"

"Sam."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Sam." She explained.

"Hum, ok. So _Sam_ I don't want be rude or anything, but who are _you_?"

"Oh…Sam? She's my girlfriend." Sirius the portrait said proudly. Sam's cheek flushed bright red.

"For heaven's sake, Sirius I'm not your girlfriend." She said exasperatedly.

"Oh come _on_ Sam, you know as well as I know that you love me. You're just in denial. And I've been watching my other self since you arrived here and believe me when I said he's in love with you…I mean he's a weirdo and loving you are probably the most sane and true feeling that he has." Sirius the portrait sighed dramatically; "I mean look at him! He's completely off his rocker and the only time he seems find in my eyes is when he's around this good lady here…I bet the only rational thing he's done is falling for Sam."

All the other six laughed. "You know you talk about yourself Padfoot, don't you?" said Remus as he gasped for air between his laughter."

"Oh, shut up, moony." Sirius the portrait huffed and folded his arms against his chest.

"But Rem is right. You just admit your insanity." Tonks put in.

"Yeah mate, I know truth isn't beautiful but accept it." James patted him on the back.

Sirius the portrait looked at them all with a thoughtful expression before he focused completely on Sam and Teddy "Am I that weird?" was the anxious question.

"More than you could have think Uncle Paddy." Teddy answered teasingly. Sirius the portrait looked at his-other-self and at Sam; he repeated the action several times before smile knowingly and winked at Sam. That was all his reaction until he stepped out of the portraits and disappeared from the view.

"What happened? Where is he?" Sam asked, confused.

"Nothing, just Sirius being Sirius." James answered.

An awkward silent filled the air until Teddy broke it by changing the subject;

"So could you tell me how he returned?"

Sam chuckled and told him 'The great story of the returning of Great Sirius Black.' Teddy listened carefully and it seemed that he noted every detail in his mind so he wouldn't miss a thing.

"It seems that aunt Hermione doesn't find an answer for why he appears after this long time and how?" Teddy asked pensively.

"Yeah I guess so. That's why they're sitting there and talking for hours. And believe me when I said your aunt Hermione can ask a question hundred times."

Loud running footsteps with laughter that got louder and louder interrupted them, until seven little face with puppy eyes appeared in front of Sam and Teddy.

"Mum? Can we go flying? James said he'll teach Ad and me." Ry asked

"Absolutely not, Harry." She said firmly.

"Please? Pretty please mum. I won't hurt myself I promise."

"I said no."

"But mum…"

"No."

"Let him Sam, James and Al are brilliant at flying, not mention the other three. I'm sure nothing happen if they don't fly high." Teddy said softly.

"Yeah, I know my grandchildren. They're just perfect. Nothing would happen."

Sam hesitated for a moment and then shook her head "No, I don't want him to break his neck. There's no use in having a dead son."

A hand rest on her shoulder from behind and when she turned around, she found herself gazing at those smiling blue-gray eyes.

"I'm sure he won't get hurt as long as he keeps the broom in low speed and standard height." Sirius turned his gaze momentary at Ry who nodded in confirmation. Sirius continued "And I think Teddy can watch them and make sure they do as they promise, if he don't have anything else to do, of course." He looked at Teddy who grinned and answered the unasked question;

"I'll be glad."

Sam sighed and nodded her agreement. All the kids shouted in joy and Ry jump at Sam to hug her. "Thank you thank you thank you." Sam hugged him back and smiled fondly at him. Teddy was looking at them, grinning that something caught his eyes. Sirius' expression as he was watching the mother and son hug. And then Teddy's grin got wider at the realization when Sirius put an arm around Sam's shoulder, but said nothing. Sam looked at Sirius momentary with the same expression on her face and the bent down to kiss Ry's head. Ry pulled away and ran toward the garden with other kids. Teddy shook his head and went after them, but he merely took a step that a hand stop him.

"You sure you don't have anything to do?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry." Teddy smiled.

"Well…" Sirius smirked knowingly "I thought maybe a certain lover boy wants to see his girl, that's why I ask. After all they were apart for most of the year."

Teddy laughed heartily; "Nah, I saw Victoire at her graduation party, and we had a very very good time, mind you." He winked.

"And you're not tired. Harry said last night was full…" asked Sirius in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine uncle Sirius, honestly. I was sleep till now. Don't worry." Teddy interrupted him.

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Ok…ah and I want to know the second marauders' son, so be sure you schedule a great amount of time for me." Sirius said slyly.

"Certainly. It's not an everyday incident that you meet a true marauder, who's happened to be your own uncle and the most adventurous one." He nodded to Sirius and followed the kids into the garden.

"He isn't a werewolf, is he?" Sam asked in concerned and looked up at the portraits, only to found them empty. 'Ah, they go away to give us some privacy.' She thought briefly.

"No, but Harry said that the full moons affect him…so he can't sleep too much on those nights. Harry said he becomes restless, techy and has some pain in his limbs now and then." Sirius explained.

"Oh, poor boy." Sam said sadly. "And poor Remus too. Can you imagine that your own son suffer from something because of you…have you find time to talk to the portraits?"

"No, not really, but it's very weird and freaking to talk to your-portrait-self. Am I that weird?" He asked.

"You're worse, believe me." Sam said teasingly.

"Oh, good then…Harry wants to re-stabilized my portrait…" There was a moment silent between them, that comfortable silence they had gotten used to it. "Tomorrow they take me to ministry. You know they should know that I'm not a deceased anymore. " He said. "You'll come, right?"

Sam looked at him in hesitation, while bit her bottom lips. "I don't think so, Sirius."

"If you're worried about being a muggle, it doesn't matter to me and I won't leave your side and no one will be any wiser to find out." He assured him.

"It's just…I…I mean you should…I don't know..." Sirius cut her weak rambling by hugged her tight close. He knew he should have said something but he didn't trust his voice to not shack, so he just hold her there. After a while Sam broke the silence.

"Sirius?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Sam?" He whispered this time.

"Yeah?"

"I…I can't let you go…I...I…just be there tomorrow…for me, please…don't leave me…I…I" He stuttered uncertainly.

"You what?"

"Nothing, forget It." he'd pulled away to headed toward the kitchen, where the adults were, that Sam grabbed his hand.

"What Sirius?" she asked.

"Just forget it." He took his hand out of hers and disappeared into the kitchen and left a frozen Sam behind. She didn't know how long she stood there and looked at the door that Sirius went through devastated. And she felt guilty. She was responsible. She recalled whatever that Sirius the portrait had said awhile ago. She knew what he wanted to say. She felt the same way. But…she needed to hear it. She needed Sirius to say them out loud.

"Hey, come with me." She barely registered Teddy's soft voice before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her toward the garden at the back of the house. She let him to pull him that way. The kids were laughing and playing. James and Al were teaching Ry and Adam how to handle a broom.

"Are you alright?" Teddy asked softly.

"I don't know." Was the answer.

"He'll eventually say it."

"I don't know if I WANT him to say it." Sam lied.

"Why you don't want to?" Sam was amused that Teddy's tone wasn't shock or exasperate. It was just calm, as if a psychologist talks to his patient.

"Simple, we don't belong to each other. His world is completely different from mine. I don't think he love me for the love sake, he loves me because of his gratitude to my help. He feels he owe me."

"I doubt it his love is for _gratitude_. I _know_ about different expressions, more than anyone else around here. And the way he looks at you is not gratitude, debt or anything else. It is admiration, awe and pure love, whether you like it or not. Deny it or not." Teddy said.

"It's not about my denial, choice or like. It's about the whole thing. It's wrong. His life is here with you guys and his problems are what a wizard lord's problem should be. My life is far from here, with my godson and the problem that my next patient can made it or not. We simply are not like each other and any relationship more than being simple and distance friend is bound to hurt one or both of us."

"You take it too complicated." Teddy said.

"Because it _is_ complicated." She defended herself.

"No. it's very simple, Sam. Far too simple…if you be honest with him and yourself and accept although you're different, you belong to each other, the understanding will come along. It's just that simple. But you must be sure that you love him as much as he does love you. And I'm 100% sure; he knows what he feels and does. It seems ridiculous that I know this despite the fact that I just meet him, but I'm a man, and an in-love man. Just give him a chance."

"What about Ry? I don't want him get hurt for something that we can't control. Even sometimes I can't stop wishing that I had power to do magic, let alone that he is a little boy. I just can't take it to see him rejected in this prejudice world. Ask your father and godfather, he will answer you what it feels." Sam said frustrated. Sam took a deep breath to calm herself and then continue. "Just drop it, Teddy. I know you want to help." She saw that he was ready to protest, so quickly added "At least for now…to straighten my thoughts and feelings."

"But you'll go with him tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go." She answered after a moment of thinking.

Teddy smiled widely; "Maybe that's all the chance you both need."


	10. Chapter 10: She Loves You

OK, this is the last chapter of this story. But it's not the end! There's a sequel for this. Actually the sequel is the original story that I had in mind but I must write this one so you know what happened. The sequel named as 'Finding All the Powers Within".

**Chapter Ten: She Loves you, Do You Love Me?**

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." The woman's voice echoed in the old phone booth. Sam tried with all the power within her not to cling at Sirius' arm. She was anxious and minutes by minutes she felt more nerves in her body twitched in the uneasiness of the situation. 'What would I feel if Sirius wasn't here?' she thought. 'Certainly, pass out.' She answered herself.

"Don't worry, nothing going to happen, I'm just right here, and going nowhere." Sirius whispered as he put his arm around her waist. Sam nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't help being a little anxious. You know, I'm not a Gryffindor." Sam said with a weak smile.  
They stepped into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and walk toward the security guard. The guard stopped them and asked for their wands. Sirius pulled out his wand and offered it to the man, while Sam was thinking fast to find an excuse for not having a wand and don't blow up the fact that she wasn't a witch. Harry supposed to come with them, and they supposed to floo directly into Harry's office, but in the middle of the night he was called in an emergency and hadn't returned since then. So they both had to come as normal visitors.

"No need John, they're with me." They all turned around to found Harry standing not far away from them, in his Auror robe. He looked tired, but happy nonetheless.  
Sam released the breath she was holding and traded a look with Sirius. The guard gave a salute to Harry which he returned by inclining his head, then beckoned Sam and Sirius to follow him. Harry and Sirius were explaining every part and section to Sam in low voices as they walked through halls, corridors and floors until they reached a huge polished mahogany door.

"Ok. We're here." Harry pulled out his wand and put its tip on a little hole in the middle of the door. The hole shone for a fraction of second, before the door cracked open with a low click. Harry opened the door wide and held it for the other two to step in the room. They, both exchanged on last look, took a deep breath before stepped in.  
~*~*~

"Ahhhh! That was a hell of a meeting…" Sirius looked down at his watch "oh good God, it took FOUR hours?"

"Yeah, but now you're un-deceased and free man to walk through streets undisturbed." Hermione said as she walked out of the room.

"But I think you should wait for a couple of days then show up. Let's wait people heard the news and absorbed it." Harry said.

"You mean only in wizarding world right? Cause I want to go to London right now, with Sam." Sirius said with a childish pout on his lips.

They chuckled at his antics. "Yes, you can go to London…but keep it low and don't make chaos." Harry softly said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Sirius gave a mocking salute and turned toward Sam; "Coming? You're not tired, are you?"

"Nah, let's go you big puppy." Sam laughed.

"Alright, Lady and gentleman I wish you a very pleasant and happy day…shall we ma'm?" Sirius said happily as he waved to Harry and Hermione and offered his arms to Sam. Sam laughed and put her hands around Sirius' arm. "Bye."

"He looks happier since two days ago." Hermione observed silently as she and Harry watched the two figures retreat.

"Yeah, after nearly two decades he's accepted."

"Ok, let's go find my dear husband. I hope he doesn't eat all our foot."  
~*~*~

"Sir?" someone was shaking his shoulder; "Sir? Your son is here."

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the person who was towering him. He blinked several times to clear his mind and vision and straightened in the chair he was sitting and looked around. He was in a white room and smelled sterile and beside his chair was a hospital bed. All of these were no matter. The important thing was who occupied the bed. Sam lied there unconscious and the masked on her bruised faced was fogged as she breathe slowly. His heart ached at the sight of her, and felt the tears at the corner of his eyes.  
Sirius turned to the nurse who wakes him. The nurse smiled softly "Sir, your son is here, and wants to see you and his mother."

He blinked in confusion before everything down on him. 'RY!' Sirius looked at Sam's unmoving figure before nodding. The nurse gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before stepped out of the room. Less than a minute the door cracked open slowly and tear-stained face of Ry poked in. His currently pale face became paler at the sight of his mother.

"Harry?"

He looked at Sirius before slowly walked toward him. Sirius opened his arms and Ry flew into them and buried his face into the broad chest.  
"What happened?" His sound was muffled. Sirius sighed, pulled him into his lap and held him tighter as the little boy cry. A tear silently fell down from his cheek as he swallowed the lump in his throat before said "A drunk driver have lost control of his car and came into the sidewalk, exactly where Sam was standing and waiting for me out of a shop." They fell silent and it was about ten minutes or so that Ry's sobbing decreased.

"She will be ok, right?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Sirius kissed the dark hair beneath his chin. "She loves you, and she won't leave you any time soon."

Ry pulled away a little and looked into the blue-gray eyes that looked so much like his own, sincerely; "She loves you, too." Sirius smiled fondly.

"Yeah, she's a kind woman."

"No, I mean she really loves you. Not likes you."

"And how do you know?" Sirius asked with a wide smile and hope.

"She and I've slept in a same room for the past couple of days, you know. Let's say…she talks…in her sleep…a lot!"

Sirius laughed lightly. "Really?"

"Really!"

And at that moment as for confirmation a low moan came from the bed. In an instance the both males were at her side. She didn't wake up just mumbled something in her sleep that was muffled by her oxygen mask. "…'R'…S'is"

Harry looked up at Sirius and smirked; "See, I told you."

"Yeah…yeah you told me…but…" he said faintly. He looked down at Sam's pale face while he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So…it's ok if I call you dad?" Ry asked innocently.

"_What_?" Sirius' head snapped up. He felt like fainting from shocked and happiness.

"Call you dad. Well if you marry mom, you will be my dad." He said matter-of-factly. The only thing that Sirius could do was gaped at the boy before him and acted like a little fish. Ry started to shake him by his shoulder after five minutes that he just stared at him unblinkingly. "Are you ok? Dad? Sirius? Oh God, don't you dare die of shock." Finally Sirius sobered.

"Harry?" He said, still shocked, but in control "I really do love to be your dad, but…but it depends on your mom too…it's not as simple as you think, I wish it was…but it's not…I really hope your mom accept me easily as you do." The pain in his chest was too much that he had to close his eyes.

"But I _know_ she loves you." Harry insisted.

"Loving someone is very different from marry someone, Harry. Maybe your mom loves me, but it doesn't mean that she will marry me. I wish she would…I hope she will…but I'm not sure."

"Why? Why she doesn't want to marry you? You two are perfect, the best. And I love you both." Ry murmured crest fallen.

"Well, because she has this really important responsibility, which she likes…, she has to consider. I know if I were her I would do the same."

"What responsibility?"

"You!"

"But…but I'm ok with that. I love you and I want you two to get married."

Sirius smiled softly; "Look Ry, our worlds are different and your mom think my world will hurt you, not physically. Magic is too tempting."

"But even my best friend is a wizard." Ry protested.

"I know and I know this fact that I can leave my world and learn to live as a muggle as long as I'm with you and I can meet Harry and others. That's all I want; be with whom I love dearly…but you're mother can be a stubborn woman…I just hope she'll listen to my solutions for the problems."

"We make her listen...we will win" Ry said with determination.

Sirius laughed heartily and ruffled Ry's hair. "Here's my son."

"When she wakes up?" Ry asked with a broad grin.

"I don't know…miss her?"

"No, I want to talk to her...I mean we must talk to her sooner."

"In hurry, aren't we?" Sirius teased.

"Yeah, and I don't like see her like this. It's a little sad and disturbing."

"Want to go to Café downstairs to drink something?" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Ry jumped down from Sam's bedside and took the offering hand of Sirius. They went out of the room and left a patient behind who smiled knowingly in her…let's say fake…sleep.

**THE END  
~*~*~**

Ok this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter of its sequel by the name of 'Finding All the Power within' will come out soon.

Please Review and let me know what you think about the whole story.

Thanks. See you.


End file.
